villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chester (K.N.D.)
Chester is a recurring villain in Codename: Kids Next Door, who first appears in "Operation: C.A.M.P.", where he was an evil camp counselor who brainwashed children and made them produce wholesale lanyards and wallets for him to sell. In subsequent episodes, his character was built upon from this, making him into a man who forms a variety of elaborate money-making schemes which all involve harming children. Unlike other villains on the show, who generally stand for "adult supremacy" and mainly target the Kids Next Door and other rebellious youngsters, Chester is motivated simply by monetary greed and harms completely innocent children, making him one of the more vile villains in the series. By far his worst atrocity of all was in "Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D.", in which he ran a hamburger restaurant where he intended to lure children, kill them and feed them as burgers to anthropomorphic sharks. Fortunately, Chester was stopped before he could take any victims by Numbuh 3, who had been sent to buy the team's lunch. He was voiced by Tom Kenny. History He first appeared in "Operation: C.A.M.P.", in which he is the councilor of "Camp Lemmeouttaheah", where kids are brainwashed into making wallets and lanyards for Chester to sell. With the help from their new teammate Bradley and his parents, the KND defeated Chester and set the campers free. In "Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D.", Chester enacts what is undoubtedly his most despicable plan ever (and possibly the most gruesome operation of any villain in the entire series, and obviously crossed the Moral Event Horizon): opening a fast food restaurant called Burger Frenzy, where kids visiting the restaurant are captured and used as the meat on burgers which are then sold to sharks. This horrific plan was stopped by Numbuh 3 during her birthday "mission" of picking up lunch. In "Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A.", Chester creates the "Happy Headband", which traps the victim in a virtual reality in which they experience a personal paradise. However, the device can be adjusted to turn the dream "sour". He intended to sell it to parents as a product designed to keep children under control. The Happy Headband was tested on Numbuh 1, who eventually escapes using the jet boots he is wearing in real life. He then puts the Happy Headband on Chester. In Chester's fantasy, he has defeated Numbuh 1 and finds himself in a room surrounded by a cheering crowd of his fellow villains. Mr. Boss then awards Chester a check for "a buhmillion dollars" for his victory. At the end of the episode Numbuh 4 turned the dial to Sour at which point Chester realized that he was wearing his own headband. In "Operation: S.A.F.A.R.I.", Chester disguises himself as "Dr. Phineas Sharp", a doctor who gives vaccination shots for "Moosebumps". he used Nurse Jumbo, a needle hating elephant who quit working for Chester after receiving repeated vaccinations by mistake due to Chesters poor aim and Numbuh 1's quick foot work. However, the shots he gives actually cause Moosebumps, which literally turns the victim into a moose. Chester intends to saw off the antlers of his victims and use them to make "Chester's Marvelous Moosicles". Though at the end of the episode it's revealed the entire episode was the paranoid ramblings of Numbuh 1 who was trying, and failing, to explain to his mother why he shouldn't get his moosebumps shot, in the final shot of the episode it's revealed that Chester is the secretary for the real doctor. Naviagtion Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kids Next Door Villains Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Con Artists Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Archenemy Category:Businessmen Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Fighters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Kidnapper Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Enigmatic Category:Oppressors Category:Wealthy Category:Cheater Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Nameless Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Inconclusive Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed